Mean
by MusicKeeper
Summary: Ahsoka reflects on Tarkin's treatment of her and puzzles over what she could have done to deserve it. Gift story to Skyrela the Angel.


**A/N: Hello, peoples of the earth! Thank you so much for clicking in! You guys are awesome! So anyway, this story is about about Ahsoka and Tarkin. Don't worry, it ain't a shipping! I love Ahsoka and CAN'T STAND Tarkin! So why would I be so cruel! Tarkin/Ahsoka is the worst pairing since Banesoka! I mean, seriously, he is such a JERK! And the way he treats Ahsoka, ESPECIALLY after she saves his sorry little butt, is uncalled for. UNCALLED FOR! Well, I hope that kriffing being is happy now. He got Ahsoka out of his life, and NOW OUT OF OURS! HOW DARE HE! If I could, I swear I would punch him in the -**

**Kira: Whoa, whoa, calm down! **

**Me: I AM CALM! **

**Kira: *winces* Just enjoy the story.**

* * *

Ahsoka sank onto the bench in her cell. Tarkin had just finished listing the charges he had placed on her and had left the cell. He probably thought Ahsoka would mope around and sit there feeling sorry for herself.

Well, the joke was on him. Ahsoka was not the type of girl to do nothing about a problem and instead feel miserable about it. No, Ahsoka was a girl of action. She actually intended to _do _something about it. She was the one thinking of ways to fix the problem rather than simply accepting the circumstances.

However, as Ahsoka tried to devise plans to escape in her cell, her thoughts continued to wander to Tarkin. The man had been nothing but beastly to her, despite the fact that she had saved his sorry life not once, but twice. What then had she done to make him hate her so?

Tarkin's words to Ahsoka always made her feel awful, no matter how strongly she felt that her side of the matter was correct. He used them as weapons against her and allowed them to cut into her like knives and swords and make her feel low. He disregarded her feelings altogether, dismissing her opinion as if it was the most unimportant thing in the galaxy.

Ahsoka cringed every time she saw Tarkin. She knew that if he decided to speak to her, he would not pass up a chance to make her feel like a nothing. Every time he hurt her, he smirked, knowing he had wounded her with his words. Tarkin picked on Ahsoka every chance he could, taking her down with one single blow.

However, Ahsoka knew that one day, despite her current circumstances as a rogue Jedi, she would show Tarkin. One day, he would regret treating her like dirt. She would be stronger than he was. She would show him that all he ever would be is mean.

Later, Ahsoka, with Anakin's help, was able to prove that she was innocent and that Tarkin's so-called "evidence" was a lie. Still, the way Tarkin humiliated her every chance he got still stung her like a bee. He had pointed out her flaws like she didn't already see them instead of finding her good qualities. During her time as a fugitive, Ahsoka had been just about ready to give up. She had walked with her head down and hope gone, thinking she would never be cleared and she'd never show Tarkin what had really happened. It was only the help and support of Anakin that got her through.

Ahsoka wanted to give Tarkin the benefit of the doubt. The only way he could've been made so cold and heartless was if someone had acted the same way toward him. It was almost enough to make Ahsoka feel sorry for Tarkin, but she knew it was still no excuse for his behavior. She vowed that nothing he could do to her would ever drive her down that path.

Standing there in the trial room, watching Tarkin get angrier and angrier at it being Barriss who was the traitor instead of Ahsoka, Ahsoka couldn't help feeling a little bit of triumph. The error of Tarkin's ways had been shoved right in his face, and they both knew it. Ahsoka could tell he hated the facts. They had forced him to acknowledge that all he would ever be is mean.

Ahsoka could just picture him going to a bar that night, drowning in his anger at his failed plans to get rid of her. He would order shot after shot and end up grumbling all about her, but she didn't care. No one would listen to his same big loud opinion. He'd be washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things. All this would happen because Tarkin couldn't accept was the cold, hard fact that all he would ever be is mean.

Ahsoka smiled a little as she thought of the only things Tarkin was and ever would be: a liar, pathetic, and alone in life. Ahsoka had risen above him by her actions, and he knew it. Ahsoka knew it also, and she also knew that Tarkin loathed it. He was a man of facts, and this time, the facts had been against him. Ahsoka did not pity him because not only did he deserve it, he had brought it on himself.

Ahsoka could've been bitter with Tarkin. She could've been angry with her past. No one would blame her. However, Tarkin was both bitter and angry with Ahsoka for no apparent reason. Why?

Because all he'd ever be is mean.

* * *

**Me: SOMEDAY, I'LL BE, BIG ENOUGH SO YOU CAN'T HIT ME, AND ALL -**

**Anakin: *shuts off music player* Enough Taylor Swift already!**

**Me: -_- *gets idea and grabs guitar* ALL YOU'RE EVER GONNA BE IS MEAN!**

**Anakin: *facepalms***

**Kira: Yay! All you'll ever be is mean! **

**Ahsoka: And a liar!**

**Me: And pathetic!**

**All three: And alone in life and mean, and mean, AND MEAN, AND MEAN!**

**Tarkin: *walks in* What is that horrific racket?**

**Me: *snarls* Who invited YOU!?**

**Kira: I know! HE did! **

**Anakin: *waves lightsaber* **

**Tarkin: Now, now, can we act like civilized beings?**

**Me: RAWRRRRR! *tackles Tarkin and beats him up***

**Anakin: Wait for me! *jumps Tarkin***

**Kira: YAHHHHH! YOU WILL PAY! *kicks Tarkin in the groin***

**Tarkin: AHHHHH! Get these uncivilized ruffians OFF me!**

**Ahsoka: *blinks***

**Obi-Wan: *walks in and blinks* Did I miss something?**

**Ahsoka: Anakin, Kira and MK are punishing Tarkin.**

**Obi-Wan: Oh. Well, since we are the only sane and calm ones here -**

**Me: I AM CALM! *hits Tarkin where it hurts***

**Obi-Wan: *sighs* We will close.**

**Ahsoka: Okay! Thanks for clicking in and we'll see you next time!**

**Me: MAY THE FORCE BE WITH Y'ALL! **

**Tarkin: OWW! **

**Kira: A job well done. *smirks at the fallen***

**Me: *smirks***


End file.
